


You know what they say about "Mad Scientists"

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bad Ideas, Dark, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Dubious Science, Evil, Evil Plans, Fake Science, For Science!, I'm Sorry, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Other, Out of Character, Platonic Relationships, Plushies, Poor Life Choices, Relationship(s), Science, Seduction to the Dark Side, Self-Indulgent, Talking, Teddy Bears, The Dark Side of the Force, Villains, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: I had a blue Teddy bear toy, it was always a villain in this long, plot driven, game about intelligent animals pulling a planet wide animal farm... You know as you do as a child. It was mostly just a joke villain who seeked redemption in the heroes but never could reach it. They were rather good at science and talking others into their own darker mindsets. Know where I'm going yet?





	You know what they say about "Mad Scientists"

The laboratory wasn't too different at night. It wasn't the first time he had spent a little too late into the night working on the newest idea either. Yet I find suddenly hearing a creepily, inhumanly, haunting, voice coming out of the dark to change the mood of most rooms regardless of what room it is exactly. With this particular laboratory only being icing on the cake, so to say, after all this hadn't been the first time an AI had decided to... Act with malicious intent to say the least of worst examples. It's likely better for everyone that such examples are kept away from public eyes. For their own sake and Gyro Gearloose's. 

"Glorious Greetings Gyro Gearloose." The voice was somewhere between the feeling of nails on chalk board and being hunted by a larger creature that could literally drop out of the sky with sharp claws. The thin, tall, scientist took a hold of the laser shooter, searching for the source of the vocal machine. It wasn't a massive lab by any means, a factor that endlessly "rustled his jimmies" to no end. So bird like bird merely slowly moved closer to a newly discovered bright, blue, light that seemingly remained on the opposing side of a wall despite his efforts to get closer. "I must say, I'm immediately impressed by the sheer intelligence of your work, Gearloose.I can't believe how much The Money Bag in a Top Hat is wasting your time on such simple, silly, quests. You and your work are just so much more important, Gyro." Somehow the electrical ramble was somewhat more comforting while keeping all the same horror. 

"Why so cliche and complimenting, didn't I already destroy you after I found out about your plans?" Gyro attempted a level of imitation but couldn't stick the landing. He speed walked after the blue light, thinking he had seen a foot in a patterned sock and a black dress shoe. Not too unlike a cartoon children's outfit. Increasingly odd. The digital sound replied to his question, "I'm not one of your inventions, dear fellow scientist. I am something else altogether different from these little trinkets." The electric blue light moved always a step ahead yet slower than himself. The only bird awake at this hour put both hands around the zapper, to avoid the fear sweat from slipping the only weapon he had at the time out of his hand. 

 

Desperately trying to regain a foot on this, he spoke up again, "Why are you here then?" There was a light taser buzzing in the air. It gave him an all too close memory. He couldn't tell if it getting closer or louder. Perhaps remembering the memories of that electric shock was making him hear it more over all other noises. Gyro slowly breathed in and out in the hopes of calming his mind so it might think of a way out of this situation. "Unlike your pathetic "friends," I can truly respect your genuine genius, Gearloose. I know you are worthy of better than them." The crackling noise sounded too close, like it was a foot behind him. Gearloose saw the light in front of his eyes, not behind. "You are trying to make me join your evil plans, aren't you?" He warbbled as he asked. There was silence as the light stopped moving. Gyro Gearloose realized he hadn't even noticed the clop clak of hard shoes on stone like floor. It was an easy to miss detail among all the others. 

He was getting closer. So close to finally seeing whatever this was. "I won't lie to you Gyro Gearloose, my plans for world conquest and control certainly appear troubling. I, most definitely, won't call myself a "good guy or hero." However, You shouldn't discount my word on good or evil." The unknown being answered. He mistakenly pressed a button that turned on a bright light that unintentionally was pointed at his eyes point blank. In pain and confusion, Gyro had slapped the light away and fumbled into a wall. As he blinked away the temporary, near, blindnesses, he saw the shadow of a Teddy bear looming over him. "Join me, in the place those like US belong. As rulers of this world. Join the dark side of SCIENCE, Gearloose." The shadow requested. It's voice seemed as if it were everywhere, including in his head. His thoughts mildly echoed the words. Still, Gyro Gearloose fought against it all. 

"NO! I won't join you, I know what lays for me on your side of science!!" He spat at the offer. The dark shape moved closer to the light, growing bigger. It continues on, "You deserve better than this, Gyro. I've seen what you are capable of making. You deserve a throne at the top of the world, crowned it's leader above all. Don't you get it, Gyro? You are so much better than them all." The darkness swirled together and around Gyro, like a giant maw closing to eat him whole. Now he could see them. They were a blue teddy bear. In an anime school girl outfit. Needless to say, Gyro Gearloose was caught off guard by this despite his many years of working for Scrooge McDuck. "Don't you see it yet, Gearloose? How much more intelligent you are compared to these pea brains?" The bow tie wearing stuffed animal quizzed at him. 

Gearloose held up the weapon, pointing it at between those dark, glowing, eyes. "Get out of my laboratory, NOW." He denied them an adequate answer to the questions as he got up from the wall. The stuffed plush toy started walking backwards to the door. "You will learn the truth of my words, someday. Someday someday, Gearloose. It's just a matter of time." They remarked as villains often do before running off into the night outside. Navy blue skirt flapping loudly to the cold winds. Gearloose blindly bumbled in the dark lab for a light switch. He had to make a choice call or two. It was going to be important, especially concerning the night he just whent through. The lights clicked on. 

The End.


End file.
